Tina Dingle
Tina Louise Dingle was a character in Emmerdale from 1994 to 1996. She was the daughter of Zak Dingle and his wife Nellie Dingle. She first appeared in Episode 1934 (29th December 1994) and last appeared in Episode 2144 (24th December 1996). Tina was the black sheep of the family, the brainy and cunning Dingle who smartened herself up when she became the assitant to millionaire Frank Tate. Tina was played by Jacqueline Pirie. Biography Backstory Tina Louise Dingle was born in May 1978, the youngest child of Zak and Nellie Dingle who lived and worked at Wishing Well Cottage, Beckindale. 1994-1996. Tina Dingle set her sights on a stranger at a village dance in late December 1994. She found out this stranger was Luke McAllister, the man her family held responsible for killing her older brother Ben. However she soon set her sights on him after a brief dalliance with Terry Woods. In March 1995 Tina and Luke became a couple. On their wedding day in July 1995 Tina jilted Luke at the altar. She said she could never forgive him for the death of Ben. Luke was devastated and decided to return to London to be with his parents. Luke planned revenge on Tina, as he did not kill Ben. In August 1995 Luke kidnapped Tina. He took her on a mad van drive around the village. Tina dived out of the van and Luke lost control and crashed into a wall. The car blew up, killing him. Tina was gutted at his death, and blamed herself for it. Luke's friend Biff Fowler was mad at Tina. A few days later she was seen collecting some of Luke's belongings from his house and was berated by Betty Eagleton. Jessica McAllister returned to the village for the inques into Luke's death before leaving the village for good. Tina felt guilt about Luke's death. Tina later set her sights on 58 year old millionaire Frank Tate in early 1996. Frank had employed Mandy Dingle recently. Tina worked as Frank's assistant at Home Farm. In late July 1996, Tina laid flowers where Luke had died, on the first anniversary of his death. In December 1996 Tina decided to call things off with Frank after being involved in a love triangle with Frank and Steve Marchant. She thought Frank was old enough to be her grandad. Tina told Frank "Before you start looking for a new wife, sort out your old one. Dave Glover is on his way to Home Farm". Tina then gets in her car and drives out of the village and has not returned since. After her departure Since leaving, Tina has lived in London. She has been mentioned a few times by Zak. Apparently Tina got married in 1997. In 1998, Tina gained a half sister Belle Dingle by her father's marriage to Lisa but Tina has never visited the village since her 1996 departure. Tina did not attend Butch's funeral in 2000 after he was tragically killed. Memorable info * Only daughter from the marriage of Zak and Nellie Dingle. * On her departure from the village, Tina drives off whilst playing 'Moving On Up' by M People (episode 2144 , 24th December 1996). Family Father Zak Dingle Mother Nellie Dingle Siblings Butch Dingle (deceased); Ben Dingle (deceased); Nathan Dingle; Sam Dingle; Belle Dingle (half, same father), Cain Dingle (half, same father) Grandfathers Jedediah Dingle, Jimmy Lynch Grandmothers Peg Dingle, Mrs Lynch See also *Tina Dingle - List of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1994. Category:Characters last seen in 1996. Category:Dingle family. Category:1978 births. Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage. Category:Fictional characters of Irish descent. Category:Home Farm workers.